Mills' Family
by Greys-a-ouat
Summary: Emma se fait enlevée et se retrouve dans le sous-sol (qui ressemble à une prison) de la très riche famille Mills. Basculée dans cet endroit étrange où les prisonnières sont là, entre autre, pour divertir, Emma fera la rencontre de gens forts sympathiques et des membres assez spéciaux de la famille fortunée.
1. Chapter 1

Allô ! Nouvelle fiction! Je sais que je n'ai pas fini_ Le lycée de la forêt enchantée,_ mais elle va bientôt être finie (Je recommence à avoir du temps et dans moins d'un mois je vais en avoir encore bien plus, alors les chapitres seront publiés sur une base plus régulière et rapide) et je voulais voir si celle-là allait être appréciée afin que je sache si je poursuit l'écriture ou pas. À date j'ai trois chapitres d'écrit. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous laisserez quelques commentaires afin je sois fixée à savoir si je continue ou pas.

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Chapitre 1 **

Emma venait de finir son chiffre au bar où elle travaille. Il était tard et elle était fatiguée. Elle ne prit pas de taxi, se disant qu'elle était tout près et qu'elle pouvait encore marcher. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de clients et donc, pas beaucoup d'argent. Sur son chemin, elle remarqua qu'une voiture noire aux vitres teintées la suivait de près. N'aimant pas ça du tout, même que ça lui faisait peur, elle décida de courir, mais elle fut vite arrêtée par deux hommes sortis de nul part qui mesurait au moins 6 pieds et qui n'étaient faits que de muscles. Impossible de leur échapper. Alors, elle tenta une autre direction, mais elle constata en panique qu'elle était entourée d'hommes dans ce genre. Alors, elle baissa les bras. Ils lui attachèrent les mains et les pieds, lui bandèrent les yeux et ils l'embarquèrent dans la voiture. Emma s'était laissée faire. À quoi bon se battre contre une douzaine d'hommes aussi musclés les uns que les autres. Alors elle resta assise sans bouger, écoutant attentivement les discussions des hommes.

- T'es bien sûr que c'est elle ?

- Elle nous a seulement dit qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux vert émeraude. Qu'elle vivait à Boston et qu'elle travaillait au bar le _Rabbit Hole_.

- Au pire, si ce n'est pas elle, on retournera fouiller la ville.

- Ouais, mais je ne suis pas certain que je tolèrerais encore une fois sa colère.

Emma se demandait bien qui était cette femme qui semblait autant effrayer ces hommes.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la voiture s'arrêta. Il firent sortir Emma de la voiture et lui enlevèrent ce qui lui cachait les yeux.

Emma n'en revenait pas. L'endroit où ils avaient arrêtés était magnifique. Le terrain était immense et vert avec des milliers de jolies fleurs colorées La blonde de où elle se trouvait ne pouvait pas voir la cour arrière, mais elle était certaine que celle-ci avait une piscine creusée. La maison ou plutôt le château étant gigantesque. Elle était faite en brique blanche et la porte était d'un rouge vif. Les hommes la sortirent de ses pensées en la bousculant pour la faire avancer. Ils la firent entrée, prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent au sous-sol. En sortant, Emma eu des frissons. On aurait dit une prison. Les murs étaient gris acier et il y avait deux corridors plein de cellules, une cafétéria, une salle de jeux, une bibliothèque, une salle de bain et une salle de lavage. Les hommes l'amenèrent dans une pièce et lui donnèrent des vêtements rouge vif, ils ressemblaient à ceux que porte les prisonniers. Elle l'enfila en se sentant gênées, les hommes la fixaient. Une fois fait, ils l'amenèrent dans une cellule et fermèrent la porte à clé. Puis, ils repartirent. Emma se retrouva seule. Elle se demandait vraiment qu'elle était ce curieux endroit. Pourquoi ces hommes l'avaient-elle amener ici ? Qui était cette femme dont ils parlaient dans la voiture ? Pourquoi devaient-ils être autant pour l'amener ? Après tout, elle n'était qu'une jeune femme de 18 ans, elle ne pouvait clairement pas se défendre contre eux. Mille et une questions trottaient dans sa tête et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormie dans son petit lit miteux.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par une sonnerie qui venait de nul part. Un homme de la veille vint lui ouvrir la porte. Emma ne savait sincèrement pas quoi faire ni où aller, alors elle suivit le groupe de femmes. Elle arriva à la cafétéria. Ah, le déjeuné. Elle prit un plateau fit la file et alla s'asseoir sur une table libre au fond. Deux toast, un œuf et de la confiture. Ça semblait délicieux. Au moment, où elle allait manger, une fille vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Aurore. T'es nouvelle ?

E- Euh, salut, oui. J'suis Emma.

A- Ah, alors enchanté Emma.

Emma lui sourit.

A- Je parie que tu as plein de questions à me poser. Alors, go !

Emma lui sourit. Elle ne devait certainement pas être la première nouvelle à se poser des centaines de questions sur cet étrange endroit.

E- Oui, c'est vrai, j'en ai beaucoup. Pour commencer, c'est quoi cet endroit ?

A- Oui, c'est généralement la question qu'on se pose. Surtout quand on voit la propriété de l'extérieur. Bon, ça risque d'être long, alors, à ta place je commencerais à manger tout de suite, on a juste 45 minutes.

Emma s'exécuta et écouta attentivement.

A- Bon, je sais tout ça à cause de Phillip, un des gardes. Il est très proche d'un membre de la famille et disons qu'il connaît bien des choses. Bon, premièrement, c'est la propriété de la famille Mills. Il y a Henry, le père, James et David, les jumeaux physiques, mais clairement pas mental et Regina. Ils sont dans le domaine du non-légal et ils sont extrêmement riches.

E- Ne me dis pas qu'on est des esclaves et qui vont nous revendre ou nous tuer à la tâche ?

Emma était en proie à la panique.

Aurore rit de bon cœur.

A- Non, nous ne sommes pas des esclaves. On est toutes ici, à l'exception de Snow, à cause de James, le méchant frère et des fois, à cause du père.

E- Le méchant frère ?

A- Ouais, tu comprendras bien quand tu le verras.

E- Comment ça ? Je vais le voir ?

A- Oh, t'es vraiment nouvelle toi. Je te conterai ça ce midi, parce que là, ca va finir dans 2 minutes.

Et comme de fait, la cloche sonna et elles durent retourner à leur cellule.

Une fois dans la sienne Emma s'allongea sur son lit. Elle se dit qu'au moins elle en savait un peu plus sur ce mystérieux endroit.

Après une heure à ne rien faire, un homme vint lui ouvrir la porte.

H- Il veut vous voir.

E- Qui veux me voir ?

H- Il.

Il l'amena à l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage, l'étage 8. Cette maison avait donc huit étages. Elle était vraiment gigantesque.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce avec quatre portes. Henry Mills. James Mills. David Mills. Regina Mills. Emma se dit que c'était leur bureau. L'étage était superbement décoré, c'était digne des plus grands designers du monde. Un homme lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce cher **il** allait la recevoir dans quelques instants.

Après 10 minutes, un homme aux cheveux gris, grand, musclé et beau bonhomme pour son âge sorti du bureau Henry Mills.

He- Mademoiselle Swan, vous pouvez entrer.

Emma se leva donc et se dirigea vers le bureau de M. Mills.

Elle entra, le local était très simple et sans fenêtres. Aucune photo, des mûrs blancs et un bureau en bois foncé. Il y avait aussi trois chaises fait du même bois. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur une des chaises et il fit de même.

He- Bonjour, je me présente Henry Mills, disons que je suis le grand patron de … hmm, l'entreprise et je suis le père de la famille.

E- Enchanté.

Henry lui sourit.

E- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

He- Oh, dites donc, vous êtes du genre directe. Vous êtes ici pour la même raison que les autres femmes que vous avez rencontré tout à l'heure. C'est tout ce que je vous dirai pour l'instant.

E- D'accord et pourquoi aies-je été convoqué dans votre bureau ?

Henry rit légèrement.

He- Et bien, simplement pour vous annoncez que vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici. Alors, il vaut mieux vous y accommoder du mieux que vous pouvez. Si vous avez des problèmes avec les autres femmes vous devez le dire à Killian Jones, la gente féminine se rappelle souvent de lui à cause de ses yeux bleues et de ses jeux de sourcils. J'ai aussi deux questions : Est-ce que cela vous convient et êtes-vous ouverte d'esprit ?

E- Oui, ça me va, du moins, ça peut aller. Je n'ai pas de famille alors… et je ne suis pas certaine de complètement comprendre le sens de la question, alors je vais dire oui généralement je suis plutôt ouverte d'esprit.

Henry lui sourit.

He- Tant mieux. Alors, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrez mademoiselle Swan.

Emma se leva et quitta. Elle fut reconduite à sa cellule par un homme.

Quand elle entra elle fut surprise de constater qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa cellule. Une revue. Emma sourit, elle était contente d'avoir au moins quelque chose à faire. Quand un garde passa près de sa «cage» elle l'interpella.

E- Hé ! Qui a mis ça dans ma cellule ?

H- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

Emma lui fit un léger sourire et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle allait devoir percer ce mystère. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Elle feuilleta sa revue en prenant le temps de tout lire.

Il lui restait trois pages à lire quand une cloche sonna.

Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria, c'était l'heure de dîner.

Elle fit la file, soupe, pain, biscuits, crudités et gâteau au fromage.

Elle se rassit à la même place que ce matin. Aurore vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie d'une asiatique.

A- Salut Em' je te présente Mulan. Tu vas voir, elle est vraiment sympa.

E- Salut ! Enchanté Mulan.

M- Enchanté.

Elles se sourirent.

A- Alors, tu as eu ta rencontre avec M. Mills, le big boss ?

E- Ouais, mais j'ai encore mille et une questions.

M- Ouais, comme nous tous.

E- Mais Aurore, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais répondre aux miennes ?

A- Oui, je vais répondre à celles dont je connais la réponse, mais je ne sais pas tout. Personne ne sait tout ici. Hormis bien sûr les membres de la famille Mills.

E- D'accord… C'est vraiment étrange comme endroit.

M- Tu l'as dit.

A- Alors, est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ?

E- Ils ressemblent à quoi les autres membres de la famille ?

A- Et bien, James et David ont les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Ils sont vraiment séduisants. Je n'ai vu que James durant environ 20 minutes, mais étant donné qu'ils sont jumeaux, je présume qu'ils sont pareils. En ce qui concerne Regina et bien personne ici ne l'a vue. En fait, personne ne l'a jamais vue. Hormis quelques gardes privilégiés et les membres de sa famille évidemment.

E- Et pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais vue ?

A- Et bien … disons … disons qu'elle … n'aime pas venir ici… elle n'a pas besoin de nous.

E- Ah, parce qu'on sert à quelque chose ici ? Parce que là sincèrement tout ce que je constate c'est qu'on les fait dépenser !

M- Sérieux, tu ne vois vraiment pas à quoi on sert ici ?

E- Non, pourquoi ? C'est sensé être évident ?

M- Oui, du moins, je l'ai deviné très rapidement.

E- Bon, je suis désolée, mais je ne vois vraiment pas.

Mulan regarda Aurore comme pour avoir sa permission afin de pouvoir le dire.

M- Bon et bien, on est là, entre autres, pour… divertir quand… ils en ont besoin.

E- Ok, et en quoi consiste le divertissement ?

A- Oh ! Je t'en prie Emma, tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

E- Non ! Voyons, je suis désolée je ne suis pas aussi brillante que vous il faut croire.

La cloche retentit.

E- Ah ! Non !

Elles rirent.

A- Il faudra t'y habituer.

Emma retourna à sa cellule. Ce que le temps pouvait être long !


	2. Chapitre 2

_Allô! _

_Merci pour vos commentaires, suivis et mises en favori. :) _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère sincèrement vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser. ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Elle reprit sa revue et termina ses trois pages le plus lentement possible. Plus elle discutait avec les gens d'ici, plus elle se posait des questions.

La blonde allait presque s'endormir tellement elle trouvait le temps long quand un homme ouvrit la porte de sa cellule.

H- Debout Swan !

Emma se leva le plus rapidement possible.

E- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me filmez ?

H- Il faut savoir si vous êtes la bonne.

L'homme continue à la filmez, la caméra reste sur son visage un moment, puis elle descendit sur ses seins et y resta quelques instants, puis elle descendit, tranquillement, encore plus bas.

H- Tournez-vous !

Emma se retourna et l'homme lui filma les fesses.

H- Marchez un peu !

Emma marcha et l'homme lui filmait les fesses.

Après un moment, l'homme sorti et referma la porte de la cellule.

Emma se rassit donc sur son lit, confuse. Elle aurait encore des questions pour Aurore sur l'heure du souper. Pourquoi cet homme l'avait-elle filmé ? Faisait-il cela avec toutes les femmes ici ? À qui été destinée ce fameux film ?

Un homme vêtu de noir vint lui ouvrir la porte.

H- Vous avez une heure trente de pause. Vous pouvez aller où vous voulez sur l'étage.

Emma lui sourit et sortie. Elle essaya de trouver Aurore pour pouvoir lui parler. Quand elle passa devant la porte de la salle de bain, elle se souvint qu'elle n'y avait pas été depuis près de onze heures. Alors, elle y alla. Quand elle sortie elle vit Aurore.

E- Hey Aurore !

A- Salut Em' ! Ça va ?

E- Ouais, je sors de la salle de bain. Ça fait du bien, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour ne pas y aller pendant des heures et des heures.

Aurore rit.

E- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

A- Tu me fais bien rire. Tu sais que tu n'as qu'à demander au gardien si tu as envie d'y aller. Il t'ouvre la porte et te conduit à la salle de bain, il t'attend et te ramène à ta cellule.

E- Ok, je n'avais pas pensé de faire ça.

A- Allez vient !

Emma suivit Aurore jusque dans la salle de jeux. Il y avait trois tables de billard, des jeux de société, une petite salle d'entraînement et des divans où s'asseoir.

Emma et Aurore allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé en compagnie de Mulan.

E- Aurore, j'ai encore des questions.

Aurore rit.

A- Je m'en doutais. Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute.

E- Tantôt un homme est entré dans ma cellule pour me filmer. Est-ce qu'il fait toujours ça ?

Aurore et Mulan se regardèrent. Elles avaient l'air confuses et un peu inquiètes.

E- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

A- Et bien, non, personne n'a jamais reçu la visite d'un homme avec une caméra pour nous filmer. Habituellement, ils ont une autre manière de nous observer.

E- Alors, où est le problème ?

M- Ah, je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu ne comprends pas la subtilité. Les hommes Mills n'utilisent pas cette méthode pour nous observer.

Emma ne répondit pas.

M- Tu as saisi maintenant ?

E- Ça veut dire que je suis...

A- Que tu es à Regina.

E- Mais vous ne m'aviez pas dit que personne ne l'avait jamais vue, qu'elle n'aimait pas venir ici et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de nous ?

Mulan rit légèrement.

M- Dis donc toi, tu nous écoutes vraiment quand on parle.

Emma et Aurore ignorèrent le commentaire de Mulan.

A- Il faut croire Emma que tu vas être la première à la voir et que maintenant, elle a besoin de quelqu'un.

E- Alors, c'est quand que je vais la voir ?

A- Ah, ça j'en ai aucune idée. La dernière fois que j'ai vu James c'était il y a deux semaines et Mulan, il y a trois jours. Leurs visites sont assez incohérentes. Dans le sens où on ne sait jamais quand ils vont venir nous voir.

E- Bon, alors je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

M- Ouais, on fait pas mal juste ça attendre par ici.

E- Sinon, quand tu disais qu'entre autres, on les divertissait ? Tu voulais dire quoi par là ?

M- Et bien, étant donné que tu ne sembles pas comprendre mes subtilités, je vais te le dire directement. La plupart du temps, ils viennent nous voir pour nous baiser ou pour pratiquer des jeux sexuels avec nous.

Emma fit une face de dégoût.

M- Ah, tu sais, ce n'est pas si pire Emma. Une fois que la première fois est passée, on finit pas s'y habituer. En plus, en tout cas, je ne sais pas pour toi étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu Regina, mais la plupart des filles ici ça ne leur dérange pas de coucher avec James puisqu'elles le qualifient de canon !

E- Ah et toi tu ne le qualifierais pas comme ça ?

M- Je suis gay. Alors, les petites séances avec James sont plus dérangeantes, mais il a finit par connaître mon attirance et maintenant, quand je suis appelée à le divertir, il fait venir une autre femme avec moi. Il ne se plaint pas trop, les hommes aiment habituellement voir deux filles s'embrasser.

E- Je crois que j'aurais aimé mieux avoir James ou même le père plutôt que Regina.

A- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est cool, tu vas être la seule ici à avoir la chance de la voir.

E- Ouais, mais je vais devoir aussi coucher avec elle …

A- Ah mais je suis certaine qu'elle est super jolie.

E- Le problème ce n'est pas qu'elle soit jolie ou non. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas gay. Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes.

A- Alors là, il va falloir t'y faire. Ils ne prennent jamais en considération nos opinions ou nos sentiments, à part David, mais lui, il a juste Mary. Bref, tout ce qui les intéresse c'est leur petite personne. Alors, que tu sois gay ou pas, d'après moi Regina va te baiser quand même.

Emma commença à avoir une boule dans l'estomac. Elle était stressée. Elle avait peur de voir Regina, elle ne voulait pas coucher avec elle. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas. Au lieu de penser à ça et de s'en faire Emma décida de changer de sujet. Elle se disait que ça lui changerait les idées étant donné qu'elle aurait encore bien du temps dans sa cellule pour penser à ça.

E- Vous avez dit tantôt qu'entre autre on était là pour les divertir, qu'est-ce que l'on fait d'autre ?

Aurore et Mulan se regardèrent puis fixèrent le sol.

A- On n'a pas le droit de le dire Emma. S'ils apprennent qu'on te l'a dit, on pourrait se faire tuer.

Tuer ? Il pourrait se faire tuer ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles devaient faire d'autres qui soit si secret que le dire amènerait la mort ?

La cloche retentit. Signe qu'elles devaient se diriger vers la cafétéria afin de souper. Emma se leva donc suivi d'Aurore et Mulan et elle se dirigèrent vers l'endroit demandé. Avant d'entrer dans la cafétéria, un homme vêtu de noir l'arrêta.

H- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. J'ai pour ordre de vous amener à votre cellule.

Emma suivie donc l'homme. Elle était donc privée de nourriture ? Et pour qu'elle motif ? Elle n'était pas assez photogénique pour le vidéo ? Une fois arrivée à sa cellule, elle remarqua qu'un plateau repas avait été déposé sur son lit. Il contenait de la lasagne, du jus de pomme et une tarte aux pommes légèrement saupoudrer de cannelle. Il y avait aussi un petit mot écrit à la main, l'écriture était très jolie.

_Les discussions avec Aurore et Mulan doivent cesser. _

_Dorénavant, tu ne mangeras plus à la cafétéria. _

_Tu retrouveras dans ton plateau une partie de la nourriture que je préfère _

_question que tu me connaisses mieux. Ah et la cannelle _

_est un ajout. Je sais que tu aimes ça. _

_Profites. _

_R. _

Emma relue le papier de multiples fois, avant de réaliser pleinement les propos qu'il contenait. Elle avait bien toléré sa situation jusque là, mais là s'en était trop. Elle était fâchée, mais contre qui pouvait-elle s'en prendre ? Personne. La seule coupable était Regina et Emma savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas se venger ni s'en prendre à la miss Mills surtout en sachant que même les grands hommes musclés avaient peur d'elle. Donc, elle tenta de se calmer sachant très bien que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'accepter sa situation. Après tout, ce n'était pas si pire. La nourriture était bonne, le lit était assez confortable et elle s'était fait deux nouvelles amies. Bon, ok elle ne pouvait plus les voir, mais à moment donné, il allait bien falloir qu'elle sorte pour aller à la salle de bain. Elle pourra donc les voir là. De plus, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle était chanceuse d'être ici puisque son propriétaire allait bientôt la mettre à la porte à cause qu'elle n'arrivait plus à payer son logement depuis qu'il avait augmenté. Aussi, ici, elle n'avait même pas besoin de travailler et elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour vivre. Bref, elle fini par commencer à manger. La nourriture était délicieuse. Tellement qu'elle ne laissa pas une miette dans son assiette. Elle déposa le plateau par terre et commença à songer au comment Regina avait fait pour savoir qu'elle aimait la cannelle. Après un temps, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla à cause de la sonnerie signifiant que c'était l'heure de déjeuner. Comme Regina avait écrit dans son papier de la veille, Emma ne put sortir manger avec les autres. À la place, un homme vint lui porter un plateau repas. Au menu : Jus de pommes, pomme, deux toasts et de la confiture de pommes. Il y avait aussi un petit mot.

_Je suis heureuse de constater que tu as vidé ton assiette. _

_Ah et j'aime les pommes comme tu as pu le _

_constater avec les plateau repas que je t'envoie. _

_Ps : J'ai vu le vidéo et j'ai aimé. _

_R._

Emma eu un léger frisson. Elle avait aimé. Elle avait aimé le vidéo où on voit ses fesses, ses seins… Ah, non ! Emma ne voulait pas coucher avec elle ! Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle mangea péniblement son repas bien que se soit tout aussi délicieux que la veille. Elle laissa donc la moitié de sa pomme et une toast. Puis, elle s'étendit sur son lit et recommença la lecture de sa revue. Après un moment, un homme vint chercher son plateau et il lui déposa deux autres revues, avec un mot.

_Pour éviter que tu t'ennuies trop en attendant mes futures visites. _

_R. _

Ses futures visites, elle allait venir la voir bientôt, Emma pouvait le sentir, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir Regina. Elle préfèrerait être à James, même si il était qualifié de méchant frère. Elle commença à lire une des deux revues, mais elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux mots qu'elle lisait trop absorbée par le fait que la femme qui la «possède» allait venir la voir sous peu. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un sinon elle allait devenir folle. Elle fit donc signe à un des hommes qui surveillaient.

H- Oui ?

E- Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain.

H- Pour faire quoi ?

Emma réfléchit le plus vite qu'elle pu.

E- Me laver les cheveux.

Il est vrai que ses cheveux étaient très sales.

H- Elle ne veut pas.

E- QUOI ? Elle ne veut pas que je me lave ?

Il ne répondit pas.

E- Bon, alors, il faut que j'aille uriner.

L'homme hésita quelques instants, puis ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et la conduisit à la salle de bain où il attendit à l'extérieur. Emma entra en trombe, elle avait vraiment envie d'uriner. Une fois fait, elle chercha qui était dans la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne et elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle alla vers elle quand même, il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle.

E- Bonjour, je suis Emma et toi, tu es ?

?- Je suis Mary-Margareth, mais tout le monde m'appelle Mary.

E- Ah ! Tu es la seule à David, c'est ça ?

Mary lui sourit.

MM- C'est ça. Et toi, tu es la seule à Regina, c'est ça ?

Emma rougit. Elle pensait que seules Aurore et Mulan le savaient.

E- Comment… Comment tu le sais ? Est-ce que … Est-ce que tout le monde le sait ?

MM- Ah, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est David qui me l'a dit. Alors, je doute que tout le monde le sache.

E- Ouf !

Mary rit de bon cœur.

MM- Ouais, je comprends ton soulagement. C'est vrai que c'est tannant quand tout le monde sait que tu appartiens à tel ou tel membre de la famille. Surtout quand ce membre ne possède que toi.

Emma lui sourit gentiment.

E- Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi tu es la seule ?

MM- Oh ! Je ne crois pas que je puisse te le dire. Sinon, est-ce que ça va ? Quand tu es rentrée dans la salle de bain, tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller.

E- Non, en fait, ça ne va pas super bien. Regina m'a écrit un message, enfin je crois bien que c'est elle, qui d'autre ça pourrait être ? En plus, c'était signé R. Bref, il y était écrit qu'elle allait bientôt venir me voir. Le problème c'est que je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne veux pas coucher avec elle. Je ne suis pas gay. Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec des femmes. J'en ai jamais eu envie d'ailleurs. Alors, je suis stressée, tellement que je suis en proie à une panique intérieure.

Mary lui donna un câlin qu'Emma accepta avec plaisir. Elle en avait besoin. Par contre, celle-ci ne dit rien. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Face à ce silence, Emma se défit de l'étreinte et poursuivit.

E- En plus, je ne l'ai jamais vu. D'ailleurs Aurore et Mulan m'ont dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu non plus et qu'en fait, personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Alors, ça me rend encore plus nerveuse, parce que je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi elle ressemble.

MM- Si ça peut t'aider, moi, je l'ai déjà vu.

E- Ah oui ? Comment est-elle ?

MM- Et bien… Et bien, disons qu'elle fait peur.

E- Oh, non ! Dis-moi pas qu'elle est hideuse à ce point là !

Mary rit légèrement.

MM- Non, Emma, pas dans ce sens là. Parce qu'en fait, c'est une très belle femme. Non, c'est plus dans le sens où, tu ne veux pas te mettre au travers de son chemin sinon tu vas te faire manger tout crue.

E- Ah ! Ok, je vois.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la salle de bain.

H- Mademoiselle. Veuillez sortir. C'est long pour une femme qui allait seulement uriner ! Si vous ne sortez pas d'ici…

Il fut couper par une Emma qui sortie de la salle de bain.

E- Désolée. J'ai de la difficulté à digérer.

L'homme ne sembla pas la croire, mais elle s'en foutait. Il la ramena à sa cellule où elle trouva un autre homme. Il s'avança vers elle.

?- Bonjour, je me nomme Graham. Je suis là pour vous amener à ma supérieure.

E- Votre supérieure c'est Regina c'est ça ?

Il lui fit signe que oui. Alors, Emma le suivi jusque dans l'ascenseur qui monta au 7e étage. Emma était très nerveuse, elle n'était tellement pas prête à coucher avec cette femme.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un long corridor blanc avec quelques objets rouges et noirs pour décorer. Graham l'amena jusque devant une porte rouge.

G- Bonne chance.

Emma lui sourit du mieux qu'elle peut vu les circonstances et toqua à la porte.

Elle entendit une voix dire entrer. Alors, elle ouvrit la porte et entra. La pièce était magnifique. Elle était dans les mêmes tons de couleurs que le couloir soit rouge, noir et blanc. Emma n'aperçue pas tout de suite la personne qui lui avait dit entrer et quand elle avança plus, elle la vit. Mary disait vrai, Regina était réellement une très belle femme.

R- Approche Emma, viens t'asseoir.

Emma déglutit péniblement et alla s'asseoir à côté de Regina sur le canapé.


	3. Chapitre 3

Allô ! :)

Merci encore une fois pour vos commentaires, mises en favori et suivis. J'apprécie beaucoup.

Ce chapitre me stress plus que les deux autres alors j'espère fortement qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_R- Approche Emma, viens t'asseoir. _

_Emma déglutit péniblement et alla s'asseoir à côté de Regina sur le canapé._

Elles restèrent assises ainsi un moment en silence. Regina observait attentivement chaque parcelle du corps d'Emma.

R- Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse ?

Emma eu un léger sursaut. Il est vrai qu'elle était très nerveuse, mais devait-elle dire la véritable raison à Regina ? Elle se dit que oui, il vaut mieux être honnête dans la vie. De plus, peut-être que celle-ci allait la laisser tranquille si elle connaissait la vérité.

E- Je ne suis pas gay.

Regina rit de bon cœur et Emma ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, quoi qu'il en soit, elle se surprit à apprécier la musique qu'était le rire de la brune.

R- Est-ce que je peux savoir quel lien il y a entre le fait d'être nerveuse et ne pas être gay ? Tu penses que les gens homosexuels ne sont jamais nerveux ?

Emma se dit qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop subtile. Alors, elle tenta quelque chose de beaucoup plus directe.

E- Aurore et Mulan m'ont dit qu'on était là pour, entre autre, coucher avec la personne à qui l'ont appartient. Dans mon cas, c'est vous. Seulement, je ne suis pas lesbienne.

Le visage de Regina resta impassible, elle souriait sans sourire.

R- Je vois.

E- Oh ! Mais je n'ai pas dit ça pour vous offenser hein ? Parce que vous êtes une très belle femme et tout et je suis sûre que bien des gens voudraient vous suivre jusque sous vos draps, seulement, je ne fais pas partie du groupe.

R- Le problème, vois-tu Emma, c'est que je ne veux pas de ces gens là sous mes draps.

E- Alors, ne les amenez pas.

R- Tu sais, j'ai toujours obtenu ce que je désirais.

Le cœur d'Emma commençait à battre plus fort. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas coucher avec la brune.

E- Je n'irai pas sous vos draps !

R- Du calme. Je veux bien être gentille, mais si tu hausses le ton, je le hausserai aussi.

Emma commençait à comprendre pourquoi les hommes habillés en noirs avaient peur d'elle. Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase avec tellement de prestance que la blonde avait presque eu le goût de se prosterner devant la brune, comme si celle-ci était une reine. Bon, elle exagérait peut-être un peu, néanmoins Regina était vraiment très imposante.

E- Je suis désolée.

R- Voilà, j'aime mieux ça.

E- Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais tout à l'heure quand j'ai demandé à me laver les cheveux le garde m'a dit que vous ne vouliez pas, alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi parce que là, mes cheveux commence à être vraiment sale et j'aimerais bien me laver.

Regina lui sourit.

R- Graham.

Celui-ci entra dans la pièce.

G- Oui ?

R- Vous allez surveiller la porte de ma douche personnelle. Emma va aller se laver.

G- Bien madame.

R- Emma, utilise les produits aux pommes.

Emma hocha la tête et suivie Graham, mais avant de franchir le pas de la porte, la brune ajouta quelque chose.

R- Graham, veuillez la ramener ici après.

G- Oui madame.

Emma sortie en compagnie de Graham et ne marcha pas très longtemps avant d'arriver devant la salle de bain personnelle de Regina.

G- Je vous attends ici. Prenez tout votre temps, mais si vous restez plus d'une heure et demie dans cette pièce, je serai contraint d'entrer et d'aller vous chercher.

Emma lui sourit poliment et entra.

La salle de bain était époustouflante. La douche était vraiment grande et elle contenait au moins dix jets d'eau. Elle regarda les produits dans les armoires. Ils étaient soit à la lavande ou aux pommes. Emma prit le shampooing, le revitalisant et le savon aux pommes, comme lui avait demandé Regina, puis, elle se dirigea vers la douche pour se laver. Les produits sentaient divinement bons. Alors, Emma ne se plaignit pas du fait que la brune l'obligeait à utiliser ses produits. Ce n'est qu'en rinçant le revitalisant de ses cheveux qu'Emma remarqua que Regina n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Elle ne savait donc toujours pas pourquoi la brune ne voulait pas qu'elle se lave dans la salle de bain des «prisonnières». Elle se dit qu'elle lui reposerait la question plus tard, puisque la réponse lui importait peu. Après tout, elle était propre et elle avait pu se laver dans une super belle douche avec de l'eau chaude illimité. Alors, pourquoi se plaindrait-elle de ne pas pouvoir se laver dans une douche crasseuse où tu es chanceuse si tu as de l'eau tiède ? Emma ferma l'eau et sortie de la douche. Elle se sentait propre et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Au moment où elle allait remettre l'ensemble rouge prison, elle remarqua qu'il y avait une petite pile de vêtements sur la vanité. Elle s'approcha et lit le mot qui se trouvait sur le tas de linge.

_Je suis certaine que ces vêtements te feront mieux. _

_R. _

Elle regarda ce que Regina lui avait laissé. Une paire de jean bleu foncé, un t-shirt blanc légèrement décolleté, une paire de bas, un string noir avec la brassière qui allait avec. Emma enfila le tout préférant des vêtements propres à des vêtements sales. Elle se brossa les cheveux et sortie de la salle de bain. Elle suivie Graham en silence et elle entra dans la pièce où elle était précédemment. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et attendit l'arrivée de la brune qui n'était toujours pas là. Après environ 5 minutes, des pas se firent entendre et Regina entra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle vit Emma, elle la regarda de haut en bas, les yeux pleins de désir.

R- Je savais que les vêtements t'iraient bien, mais est-ce que les sous-vêtements te vont aussi bien ?

Emma rougit instantanément.

E- Oui, ils font. Cependant, je ne suis pas très habituée au… string.

Regina sourit de manière enjôleuse.

R- J'aimerais voir les sous-vêtements de mes propres yeux question de savoir s'il est vrai qu'ils te font bien.

E- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne coucherai pas avec vous.

R- Qui a parlé de coucher avec moi ? Je te demande seulement de me montrer tes sous-vêtements.

Emma ne bougea pas.

R- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher … à moins que tu veules que je t'enlève moi-même tes vêtements, mais étant donné que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, je doute que ça soit le cas.

Emma enleva donc son t-shirt et son jean. Regina la regarda intensément de haut en bas s'attardant particulièrement à deux endroits.

R- Tournes.

Emma tourna donc sur elle-même. Elle était si gênée qu'elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré avoir le vieux Henry.

Emma sentie le regard de la brune sur ses fesses.

R- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne t'es pas habituée à porter des strings, ça te va si bien. Ça me donne le goût d'agripper tes fesses.

E- Voilà pourquoi je n'en porte pas. Je n'ai pas envie que vous ayez le goût de m'agripper les fesses.

Regina sourit.

R- Bon, étant donné que tu ne veux pas me suivre sous les draps, j'ai eu une autre idée.

E- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

R- Je suis ravie que tu demandes. J'ai pu comprendre que tu n'es pas attirée par les femmes, alors j'ai fait venir un homme bien musclé pour que tu puisses le regarder pendant que tu te toucheras avec tes doigts ou un objet que je possède.

E- Et qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ?

R- Le plaisir de te regarder jouir.

Emma resta sous le choc, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, mais bon, c'était déjà mieux que de devoir coucher avec la brune. Emma choisie donc dans le gigantesque tiroir de la brune un jouet sexuel. Elle prit le premier du bord, elle avait juste hâte que tout ceci soit terminé. Puis, l'homme arriva. Il était beau, cheveux noir, yeux verts.

Regina était assise sur son lit question de bien voir Emma, elle avait une toute petite télécommande dans les mains.

R- Déshabillez-vous.

L'homme et Emma enlevèrent donc leurs vêtements.

R- Tu peux y aller Emma, je te regarde.

Emma prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Elle commença par jouer avec son clitoris tout en regardant l'homme devant elle. Il avec de beaux abdominaux et une peau légèrement basanée. Après un court moment, Emma se sentie plus humide, elle décida donc d'utiliser son faux pénis. Elle le rentra et le ressorti. Elle commença ce mouvement de va et vient. Elle lâchait parfois de petits sons. Elle fixait toujours le ventre musclé de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que son organe était tout dur. Emma sourit légèrement et continua son mouvement. Ses cris s'intensifièrent et elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à crier de plaisir. Elle se retourna et vit que la brune aussi avait du plaisir en la regardant. Tout ceci rendit Emma plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle accentua donc son mouvement afin de jouir plus rapidement. Elle tenta de se focaliser sur le ventre musclé du jeune homme. Ça y ait, elle y était. Aaaahhh ! Elle retira le jouet et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. La brune avait jouit un peu après elle, donc elle reprenait aussi son souffle. Quand sa respiration commençait à être plus régulière, Emma, qui avait bien remarqué que seul l'homme n'avait pas eu son moment de plaisir, décida de s'approcher de lui afin qu'il puisse se laisser aller lui aussi. Sa main n'était plus qu'à un centimètre du pénis quand elle reçue une violente pousser vers l'arrière. Elle tomba sur le sol et releva les yeux afin de voir qui l'avait poussé. C'était Regina, ses yeux reflétaient une colère intense.

R- Sors !

L'homme prit ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible et sans prendre la peine de les enfiler, il quitta la pièce en courant.

E- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout à coup ? Vous auriez pu me tuer !

R- À ce que je peux voir tu es encore en vie. Alors, arrête de te plaindre.

E- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Il n'y a pas de ça cinq minutes vous étiez entrain de jouir tout habillée simplement en me regardant et là vous me poussez comme si votre vie en dépendait.

Regina ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Emma avant de lui répondre.

R- Habille-toi et vas-t-en.

Emma se dépêcha d'enfiler ses vêtements et sortie. Graham attendait devant la porte.

E- Vous avez tout entendu n'est-ce pas ?

Graham lui sourit, mais ne lui répondit pas.

E- Je vous jure qu'elle est folle Graham. Si vous aviez vu la rage sur son visage. Bref, au moins je ne la verrai pas avant un moment avec tout ça.

Emma ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait tout ça à Graham, mais elle se dit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il semblait être très gentil et il était sexy.

G- C'est une femme très complexe.

E- Ah ! Allez, vous pouvez dire qu'elle est folle.

G- Je tiens à ma vie vous savez.

E- Voyons ! Elle vous tuerait sérieusement si vous disiez qu'elle est folle ?

Graham ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Emma déglutit, allait-elle la tuer durant son sommeil ? Après tout, elle l'avait traité de folle à plusieurs reprises. Emma était tellement partie loin dans le monde de ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient rendus à sa cellule. Elle entra, se coucha sur son lit et commença à lire une des trois revues que la brune lui avait envoyées quelque temps plus tôt. Elle aurait voulu parler avec Aurore et Mulan ou même Mary, mais elle n'avait personne et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les heures allouées aux repas étant donné que la brune l'en avait privées. Elle demanda donc au gardien si elle pouvait aller à la salle de bain. Quand elle lui confirma que ce n'était pas pour se laver, il la laissa sortir et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'endroit souhaité. Elle entra, alla à la salle de bain et chercha une des trois personnes qu'elle souhaitait voir. En ouvrant les cabines une à une, elle tomba sur deux filles entrain de faire des choses pas très catholiques.

E- Oh ! Excusez-moi !

Emma referma la porte et entreprit de continuer sa recherche, mais une des deux filles sortie de sa cabine pour venir lui parler.

?- Ruby.

E- Pardon ?

Ru- Je m'appelle Ruby.

E- Oh ! Moi, c'est Emma. Désolée … pour … hum, vous savez ? Moi qui ouvre la porte …

Ru- Ah, ça va. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est toi qui appartiens à Regina ?

E- Oui, c'est moi.

Ruby sourit à Emma.

E- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

R- Tu ferais mieux d'y retourner, sinon y va se d'mander s'que tu fais.

Emma la regarda sceptiquement puis elle tourna les talons et sortie.

Une fois dans sa cellule, elle essaya d'élaborer un plan afin de pouvoir parler à Aurore et Mulan. Il fallait absolument qu'elle leur conte ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait besoin des conseils des deux jeunes femmes. Elle avait besoin de leur opinion au sujet de Regina et de son comportement assez déroutant.


	4. Chapitre 4

Allô ! :)

Désolée une fois de plus, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié de nouveaux chapitres, mais à partir de maintenant, cela devrait changer, puisque j'ai plus de temps.

Bref, merci pour tout et bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Cela devait faire environ une heure qu'Emma réfléchissait à une solution afin de pouvoir parler avec Mulan, Aurore ou Mary, quand elle vit un homme vêtu de noir en amener une des trois à la salle de bain. Alors, elle se précipita où les barreaux de sa cellule dans le but qu'un gardien la voit et aille la porter, elle aussi, aux toilettes.

H- Oui ?

E- Il faut vraiment que j'aille à la salle de bain !

H- Mais vous venez d'y aller.

E- Et puis ? J'ai encore envie !

H- Est-ce que c'est pour vous laver ?

E- Non ! Je sais très bien qu'elle ne veut pas.

L'homme hocha la tête et ouvrit la cellule de la blonde qui le suivit jusqu'à la salle en question. Emma entra en trombe et sauta littéralement sur Aurore. Celle-ci se retourna rapidement afin de savoir qui lui avait sauté sur le dos comme ça.

A-Emma ?!

E- Oui, il faut vraiment que je te parle.

A- Mais t'étais passée où ? Ça fait des jours qu'on ta pas vu !

E-Je sais, c'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler.

Aurore s'assit en avant des douches et Emma fit de même.

A- Alors vas-y, je t'écoute.

E- Je ne vous vois plus à cause que Regina me l'a interdit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne veut plus que je vous vois où que je vous parle, alors elle m'envoie des revues et un plateau repas avec des petits mots, mais bon, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler… En fait…

Aurore lui coupa la parole.

A- Emma, si Regina t'as interdit de me parler, alors je crois que tu ne devrais pas me parler.

E- Ah, voyons il ne va rien m'arriver ça fait plein de fois que je la traite de folle et regarde ! Je suis toujours en vie !

Aurore regarda par terre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

E- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

A- Emma, il y des choses que tu ne sais pas et je ne peux pas te les dire… mais bon, on ne devrait plus se parler, pas parce que j'ai peur pour ta vie, mais pour la mienne. Ça ne dérangerait pas James que je meurs…

Emma allait répliquer mais Aurore leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

A- À partir de maintenant, je ne te parlerai plus.

Elle se leva et entra dans la douche pour se laver. Emma resta assise là quelques minutes digérant l'information du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle venait de perdre tout ce qui lui restait d'un semblant de vie. Elle se leva et retrouva l'homme qui l'amena à sa cellule.

L'heure du souper arriva et Emma reçut comme à l'habitude son plateau repas : Une pomme, une tarte pomme et chocolat, du jus de pomme, un hamburger avec des frites et une note.

_Bonne appétit._

_J'espère que tu apprécieras, je t'ai mis moins de liquide puisqu'il semblerait que tu aies souvent envie d'aller à la salle de bain… _

_J'ose croire que tu respectes ce que je demande. _

_R. _

Elle relit le papier et c'est sans le moindre doute qu'elle se dit que Regina était au courant qu'elle avait parlé avec Aurore. Allait-elle la punir pour avoir fait cela ? La blonde en doutait, il faut dire qu'elle n'en était pas à sa première raison d'avoir des problèmes avec la brune.

Son ventre avait terriblement faim, mais son cœur et sa tête refusaient de manger. Elle ne sortirait jamais de cet endroit et elle n'avait plus personne à qui parler hormis Graham, Regina et les hommes en noir. Alors, elle considérait qu'elle n'avait personne surtout qu'elle ne voyait Graham que très rarement et qu'il ne pouvait pas dire le fond de sa pensée sous peine de mourir.

Quand l'homme revint chercher le plateau une heure plus tard, il le trouva intacte. Emma ne l'avait pas touché.

H- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous le laisse plus longtemps ?

E- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas faim.

Au moment où elle dit sa dernière phrase, son ventre gargouilla signe qu'elle avait faim.

L'homme lui lança un curieux regard et repartit avec le plateau.

Emma se coucha sur son lit et feuilleta une de ses revues. Regina ne serait sans doute pas contente de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, mais elle s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était quitter cet endroit. Au début, elle aimait bien ça étant donné que c'était original, qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin et ce gratuitement et qu'en plus, elle avait des amies filles de son âge. Il faut dire que c'était une première pour Emma. Par contre, là, elle commençait à s'ennuyer de sa liberté, en plus, elle ne pouvait même plus parler à Aurore et Mulan…

Ah ! Mais Regina ne l'avait pas empêché de parler à Mary. Décidément, cette dernière était son seul espoir, sinon, elle tenterait d'une manière ou d'une autre de se sauver de cet endroit des plus spéciaux. Elle devait donc parler à Mary et avec elle, essayer de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle puisse se parler au moins une fois aux deux jours.

Deux jours avaient passé et Emma n'avait toujours pas parlé à Mary. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait toujours pas mangé non plus. Elle avait un mal de cœur qui l'empêchait de pouvoir avaler quoi que se soit.

La blonde était allongée sur son lit quand l'homme qui avait l'habitude de lui apporter ses plateaux repas entra. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien dans les mains.

E- Bon, vous en avez eu assez de gaspiller de la nourriture ?

L'homme ne sourit même pas à la blague d'Emma. Il faut dire qu'elle était pâle et que ses yeux étaient très cernés comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours, ce qui était le cas.

H- Elle veut vous voir.

E- Non.

H- Elle veut vous voir maintenant.

E- Non.

L'homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter alors, il la prit dans ses bras et la sortit de sa cellule. Emma essaya du mieux qu'elle pu de se débattre, mais elle ne réussit pas. Il faut dire qu'elle était très faible et que l'homme était fort.

Arrivés à l'étage de Regina, l'homme donna Emma à Graham et celui-ci l'amena jusque devant la chambre de la brune. Il déposa la blonde par terre et cogna à la porte.

R- Entrez.

G- Emma est là.

R- Laisse-la entrer Graham.

Emma entra donc.

R- Viens t'asseoir ma chère.

Emma s'assit donc sur la chaise la plus éloignée de la brune.

R- Dit donc, je te fais si peur ?

E- Vous ne me faites pas peur.

R- Alors pourquoi t'assis-tu si loin de moi ?

E- Parce que je préfère être loin de vous.

R- Très bien, je vois que ne pas manger te rend de mauvaise humeur. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

E- Quitter cet endroit.

R- Oh ! Mais mon père ne te la pas dit ? Tu ne quitteras jamais cet endroit très chère.

E- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Regina rit légèrement.

R- Oh ! Ma chérie…

E- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

La brune perdit son sourire et revêtit un regard noir. Elle s'approcha de la blonde jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle-ci. Elle fixa les beaux yeux verts et prit la parole.

R- Je vais t'appeler comme je le désire puisque c'est moi qui décide. Je pourrais te faire tuer dès l'instant si je le voulais. J'ai le pouvoir, alors agis en conséquence. Ne me cherche pas, parce que soit certaine que tu vas me trouver. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tous les employés ont peur de moi. Alors, prends ta place et restes-y. Je suis bien gentille, mais je peux vite devenir méchante.

Elle se recula et alla se vider un verre de vin étrange. Emma déglutit. Il est vrai que la brune pouvait donner la frousse quand elle le voulait. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas rester à sa place. Elle voulait partir. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas pu parler avec qui que se soit étant donné que Mulan et Aurore ne lui adressait plus la parole et qu'elle n'avait pas trouver Mary. Elle voulait vraiment quitter cet endroit et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

E- Je suis désolée.

La brune la regarda fixement, mais ne lui répondit pas.

Emma prit une grande inspiration et continua.

E- Si je couche avec vous, est-ce que vous allez me laisser partir ?

Regina déposa sa coupe et s'avança vers la blonde un sourire aux lèvres.

La nervosité d'Emma augmentait à chaque pas de la brune.

Celle-ci s'assit et fit signe à Emma de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

La blonde se leva donc et alla s'asseoir où la brune lui avait demandé.

Regina dépose sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma et sourit de plus belle.

E- Quoi ?

R- Tu es tellement nerveuse que tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger.

E- C'est normal que je sois nerveuse, non ?

Emma s'approcha de la brune pour l'embrasser, mais celle-ci se recula.

R- Je ne vais pas faire ça.

E- Mais pourquoi ? Je te jure que je vais le faire jusqu'au bout, je vais te donner l'orgasme de ta vie et après je vais partir et…

R- Emma, tu ne partiras pas.

E- Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce à cause du fait que je n'ai pas mangé ni dormi depuis deux jours et que cela ne me rend pas attirante ? Parce que si c'est ça, ça peut s'arranger et sinon…

R- Emma, arrête. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour coucher avec toi. Je veux que tu te nourrisses.

E- Et bien, vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas m'interdire de voir mes amies.

R- Oh ! C'est donc pour ça que tu ne manges plus ?

Emma baissa les yeux, elle se sentait soudainement gênée.

E- Entre autres …

Elles restèrent un moment en silence, à regarder dans le vide.

R- Je peux peut-être t'autoriser à leur reparler, mais selon mes conditions. C'est-à-dire que vous pourrez vous parler une fois aux deux jours et lorsque vous le ferez se sera dans une pièce où ce que vous dites pourra être entendu. De plus, les échanges ne dureront pas plus d'une heure de demie.

E- Mais pourquoi il faut que se soit entendu ?

R- Parce que tu es à moi.

E- Je n'appartiens à personne.

Regina lui sourit de manière presque machiavélique.

R- Pas ici ma chère, ici, tu m'appartiens et tout le monde le sait.

Emma ne répondit pas, elle savait que la brune avait raison et ça la mettait en colère.

R- Alors, tu vas manger maintenant ?

Emma hocha la tête.

R- Bien, je vais demander qu'un plateau repas te soit préparé.

Elle fit un appel rapide et retourna près d'Emma.

E- Je peux retourner à ma cellule maintenant ?

R- Mon dieu que tu n'aimes pas être en ma présence.

E- Disons, que…

R- Ça va, pas besoin de te justifier, mais non, tu restes ici pour quelques jours afin que je sois certaine que tu aies bien recommencer à te nourrir.

E- Je vais … je vais devoir dormir… avec… vous ?

Regina lui sourit, mais ses yeux reflétaient quasiment de la tristesse.

R- Non. Personne ne dort avec moi. Une chambre a été préparée spécialement pour toi à l'étage.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

R- Entrez.

Graham entra avec un plateau repas.

R- Donnez-lui.

Graham obéit et donna le plateau à la blonde en lui souriant. Emma lui rendit son sourire.

E- Salut Graham, ça va ?

Graham devint inquiet tout à coup et lui fit signe avec la tête de cesser. Emma ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

E- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as Gram ?

Graham déglutit, il semblait très nerveux.

R- Je crois que vous pouvez disposer maintenant_, Gram_.

Graham devint rouge tomate et Emma put discerner de la peur dans ses yeux. Il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il le put tout évitant de courir ou de tomber.

Regina fixa intensément Emma.

E- Quoi ?

R- Rien, je te regarde manger, c'est tout.

Emma prit donc la pomme et la croqua. Ah ! Ça faisait du bien de manger.

La blonde pensa qu'il serait mieux pour elle et surtout pour Graham qu'elle ne pose pas de questions au sujet de ce qui venait de se passer. C'est pourquoi elle continua de manger en silence sous le regard de la brune.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié... ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

**Allô ! :) **

**Ce chapitre est court, désolée. **

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Emma déposa ses ustensiles dans son assiette, elle venait de finir de manger. Regina l'avait observé tout au long de son repas.

E- Vous pouvez regarder ailleurs maintenant, j'ai terminé.

R- Vas te laver.

Emma était un peu désemparée, habituellement Regina envoyait quelqu'un avec elle.

R- Tu sais très bien où se trouve la salle de bain. Tes vêtements sont pliés dans une des armoires.

E- Vous ne demandez pas à quelqu'un de m'y amener ? Vous savez, je pourrais m'enfuir…

Regina lui sourit sans sourire.

R- Il est impossible que tu puisses t'enfuir, Emma.

E- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

R-Ah ! Parce que tu voudrais que _Gram_ t'y amènes et te regarde prendre ta douche. Ah ! Et il pourrait peut-être même la prendre avec toi !

Emma lui lança un regard foudroyant. Elle était en colère.

E- Ah ! C'est pour ça alors ! Parce que je l'ai appelé _Gram_ ? C'est quoi, vous êtes jalouse qu'il ait un surnom et pas vous ? Vous êtes une vraie _bitch_, ça pourrait être ça non, votre surnom ?

Regina la regarda intensément, la blonde décerna non seulement de la fureur dans son regard, mais aussi, bien cachée, de la tristesse.

R- Vas te laver.

E- Non ! Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce que vous allez faire de Graham.

Regina prit une grande inspiration.

R- Vas te laver.

Emma s'avança vers la brune. Elle était plus qu'à quelque pas d'elle.

E- Je ne me laverai pas. Je refuse. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien me faire ?

Regina lui sourit de manière quasi diabolique.

R- Tu ne saurais imaginer tout ce que je pourrais te faire.

E- Ah, ouais… le truc de lesbienne là ? Non merci. Alors, Graham ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

R- Tu ne lâches jamais, hein ?

Emma lui sourit.

E- Jamais.

La blonde attendit un peu croyant que la brune s'était enfin décidée à lui donner une réponse, mais voyant qu'elle gardait le silence, elle reprit la parole.

E- Alors ?

R- Vas te laver.

E- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?

R- Parce que ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

E- Bin quand même, non ? C'est de ma faute après tout ce qui lui arrive.

R-Ah, crois-moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute très chère.

E- Alors, je ne comprends pas.

R- Tant mieux.

Emma lâcha un cri. Ce qui surprit énormément la brune qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction de la part de sa protégée.

R- Puis-je savoir en quoi ce _cri_ était nécessaire ?

E- Il était nécessaire sinon, je crois que je vous aurais frappé, parce que vous êtes une vraie bitch, je vous hais tellement ! Si vous croyez qu'un jour je vais coucher avec vous vous mettez le droit dans l'œil et même si vous êtes très sexy comme femme, je ne désire aucunement aller sous vos draps !

Regina lui sourit de manière enjôleuse.

E- Quoi ?

R- Qui a parlé de baiser ?

Emma rougit.

Regina rit légèrement.

R- C'est bien de savoir que tu commences à considérer le fait de coucher avec moi.

E- Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je viens de dire il n'a pas moins de cinq secondes. Vous êtes débile ou quoi ?

Regina la fixa un moment sans parler.

R- Bon, ça suffit. Vas te laver.

E- Non.

R- Tu vas te laver, sinon, tu vas le regretter amèrement.

E- Ah, les menaces, les menaces…

R- J'en conclus donc que tu ne vas pas aller te laver ?

E- Ça fait un moins dix fois que je vous le dit, je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis la dernière fois que vous me l'avez demandé.

Regina lui sourit diaboliquement.

R- Très bien alors, tu auras été prévenue. Garde !

Un homme vêtu de noir entra dans la pièce.

H- Madame ?

La brune lui fit signe d'approcher et lui tendit un bout de papier.

H- Maintenant madame ?

R- Oui, maintenant.

Emma commença à stresser, ses mains étaient moites et son corps tremblait. Elle ne croyait jamais que la brune allait mettre ses menaces à exécution. Alors, sur un coup de tête, elle partie à courir en direction de la porte, mais à peine avait elle fait deux mètres que Regina lui agrippa le poignet et de manière habile lui enfila des menottes.

R- Je t'avais dit que c'était impossible de s'enfuir.

E- Bitch !

Regina mit sa main sur la bouche de la blonde et fit signe à un de ses hommes de lui apporter un bout de tissus afin qu'elle empêche la blonde de parler.

Regina fixa Emma dans les yeux et lui sourit. La blonde était furieuse et tentait par tous les moyens d'enlever ses menottes.

R- Tut Tut ! N'essaie pas de les enlever, ma _chérie, _tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ta punition soit encore pire que celle que tu vas avoir.

Emma essaya de répondre, mais tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était des sons incompréhensibles.

R- Tu es tellement plus aimable ainsi.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

R- Entrez.

H- C'est prêt.

R- Merci.

La brune se tourna vers sa possession à la chevelure blonde et l'amena avec elle dans le couloir. Elles marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant une porte noire. Regina ouvrit la porte et poussa la blonde à l'intérieur en lui tapant les fesses.

Avant de fermer la porte, la brune lui sourit et lui lança :

R- Inspire bien très chère.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, sortit et ferma la porte à clé.

Emma, étant une personne curieuse, ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer et le regretta aussitôt. La pièce sentait affreusement mauvais.

La blonde retint un rire. Il faut croire que la brune avait un bon sens de l'humour. Néanmoins, elle espérait que tout ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, puisque l'odeur était épouvantable. Elle donnait mal au cœur.

Après une bonne demie heure à respirer le moins possible, elle constata qu'elle serait encore ici un moment. Alors, elle décida d'aller s'allonger au milieu de la pièce. Celle-ci était vide et les mûrs étaient blancs. Il n'avait même pas de tuiles ou de carreaux qu'Emma puisse compter pour passer le temps.

Une éternité avait dû passer quand un homme entra en vitesse lui déposer une note et un verre d'eau. Ensuite, il lui enleva le bout de tissus qui l'empêchait de parler et sorti presqu'en courant de la pièce.

_Dommage, l'eau n'a pas d'odeur. _

_Ps : Nice ass ! _

_Ah et j'espère que maintenant tu me prendras au sérieux lorsque je te menacerai. _

_R._

Emma prit le verre d'eau et le but rapidement. Puis, elle prit le papier où était écrit le mot et commença à essayer de faire de l'origami avec.

Après que la blonde eue plier le bout de papier de toutes les manières possible, Regina apparut à la fenêtre de la porte.

R- Alors, Emma, est-ce que tu souhaites te laver maintenant ?

Emma n'osait pas répondre, elle n'était pas prête encore à annoncer sa défaite.

R- Je t'avertis, je ne me répète pas. Alors, tu ferais bien de répondre tout de suite. À moins que tu ne veules passer la nuit dans cet endroit où il est si agréable de respirer à plein poumons…

E- Oui.

R- Ah, tu ne me supplies pas plus que ça.

E- S'il-vous-plait.

R- S'il-vous-plait qui ?

E- Regina ?

R- Oh, je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles _maîtresses_ …

E- Ah non ! Ça vous pouvez oublier, il est hors de question que je vous appelle ainsi !

R- Dommage…

La brune allait partir quand Emma reprit la parole.

E- S'il-vous-plait Regina-la-femme-la-plus-sexy-de-la-terre, est-ce que ça marche ça ? Désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment pas utiliser l'autre terme.

Regina lui fit un vrai beau sourire et Emma ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

R- Ça va.

Elle débarra la porte et l'ouvrit.

R- Vas te lavez maintenant, tu sens mauvais.

E- Si vous passeriez des heures dans cette pièce, croyez-moi, vous sentiriez mauvais aussi.

Emma entra dans la douche et se lava deux fois partout. Elle ne sentait vraiment pas bon et désirait à tout prix se débarrasser de cette odeur nauséabonde. Elle fit bien attention de prendre que les produits aux pommes et quand elle sortit, elle enfila les vêtements laissés dans la salle de bain pour elle. Des jeans noirs, un t-shit vert qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et bien sûr, de magnifiques sous-vêtements blancs. Elle prit son linge salle et alla pour le porter dans le sac fait pour cela quand un papier tomba de la poche de son vieux jeans sale. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit. C'était le vieux message de Regina, mais quand elle le retourna, il y avait un autre message. Un message signé Graham.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)


End file.
